The Vegan Relapses
by WWEass
Summary: SLASH: Daniel Bryan tries to regain CM Punk's trust by indulging in a special kind of meat. [Old story of mine, written with a friend] Always leave reviews! :)


After losing to Daniel Bryan on RAW, CM Punk was not a happy man…at all. The main reason he lost the match was because of AJ Lee, not that he wanted to blame her, but she definitely was a huge factor as to Punk's eventual distraction. She was a curse, to put it frankly, but he didn't want to upset her more than Daniel Bryan already has. Speaking of the Vegan, he deliberately barged into Punk as he was entering the empty locker room while Bryan was walking out, which attracted the self-proclaimed Best in The World's attention for all the wrong reasons. "The fuck is wrong with you?" Punk was fuming at this point. He didn't want to be reminded about Bryan at all, but the fact he got barged into by his arch-nemesis only made matters worse for the self-proclaimed 'Best in the World'. "The fact that AJ unintentionally cheated me out of a victory only proves that you only win matches when you become a pussy."

"What's with the harsh language Punk?" Daniel Bryan asked with an innocent look on his face. "And I thought AJ was paranoid. You have taken it a little too far my friend." Daniel reached to place his hand on Punk's shoulder; only to have it slapped away my Punk's tattooed arm. "Look, I don't have time to listen to you ramble on about your issues. I'm going into the locker room if you want to keep bothering me."

While still maintaining a scornful scowl on his face, Punk also managed to raise an eyebrow towards Daniel's response. "Wait, so you want me to go into the locker room with you?" The confusion quickly turned into a smirk, as Punk felt that he had realized the truth behind Daniel's reply. "Oh I see now. You want me to be in the locker room with you so you can treat me like some little sex slave, now that AJ's not yours anymore. Am I right, or am I right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Daniel quickly replied. "Who said you were going to be the sex slave?" Daniel smirked back at Punk as he entered the room again, closing the door shut and turning the lock. "You see Punk, in my relationships, I don't have sex slaves, I AM the Sex Slave." Before Punk could process this information, Daniel began taking his boots and kickpads off as a thin layer of sweat coated his lightly tanned skin. "So? Do you have anything to say?"

"Well I've got a few words to be honest." Punk said, an eyebrow made it's way back up as the confusion Punk once had was starting to come back, despite his eyes eagerly watching Bryan begin to strip of his wrestling gear. "Why should I trust you? Gail and AJ told me that you made them the bitches in your little sex lives. You wanna earn my trust Bryan? Actually do something useful with your mouth for once."

"Gladly." Daniel said before pouncing on Punk; wrapping his arms around Punk's neck, and his legs around Punk's waist. He then planted a rough kiss on the tattooed Superstar, sloppily swirling his tongue in Punk's mouth, and mixing saliva between the two. He was happy to feel Punk's hands groping and grabbing at his ass through his trunks, it was obvious Punk wanted Bryan as much as Bryan wanted Punk! He then broke the kiss and returned to his feet. "That is why you should trust me." Daniel was like a frenzied animal, even though it wouldn't be the first time he would taste any kind of man meat.

"You're going to have to do a much better job than that if you want me to trust you." Punk said, with an erotically deviant smirk beginning to form on his handsome, rugged face. "I respect that you're a Vegan and all, but if you wanna earn some trust, you're gonna have to get a taste of my meat." Punk's devilish smirk only grew as he seductively teased the waistband of his trunks, suggesting to Bryan to work on the 'Straightedge Savior's' crotch, as an erection began to tent in said trunks once he got the idea of Bryan giving him an enthusiastic blowjob.

"I guess you gotta do what you gotta do." Daniel said as he licked his lips. He slowly dropped to his knees and played with the tight waistband of Punk's trunks before tugging them down to the bottom of his boots. Punk kicked his boots off and tossed the trunks to the side as he watched Bryan's amazement. Daniel couldn't believe what Punk was packing in those trunks! He had a thick 8 inch cock that had a small star tattoo at the base. He was completely shaven too. Daniel smiled up at Punk before devouring the thick dick down his throat!

"Oh God!" Punk's breathing got slightly deeper once he felt Daniel's mouth greedily engulf his fat cock. It was certainly unexpected, but Punk wasn't going to complain about being on the receiving end of what he could imagine to be an alluring and enticing blowjob. Daniel's lips began to clamp around the thick girth of Punk's member, as the Vegan bobbed his head up and down on the 8 incher. "And I thought you said you don't like meat."

"I don't eat certain animals. But I love the taste of nice cock!" Daniel laughed as he swallowed the cock down again, sending vibrations through Punk's body. "Have I gained your trust yet?"

"If you think a mediocre blowjob is going to gain my trust, then you are sadly mistaken." Punk smirked. He wasn't going to admit it, but Daniel was more than just a mediocre cock sucker, especially when he had an 'anti-meat' reputation. "At least I know that you don't just suck in the ring."

"You are SO FUNNY!" Daniel laughed sarcastically. "So you're making fun of my cocksucking skills and my wrestling skills? Do you want a sex slave or not?!" It was obvious Daniel was getting irritated with Punk. No one knew, but Daniel was really sensitive when it came to being sexual with a guy.

"Aww…poor Danny." Punk showed a sign of mock concern, as he got closer to his arch-nemesis. "Did I make you upset? Would Danny like me to make him feel better?" Punk laughed, as he began to rub Daniel's hardening crotch through his red wrestling trunks. "By the way, I know I'm funny. No need to tell me something I already acknowledged."

Punk's light touches made Daniel slightly moan out. "You're such an asshole, but you're so fucking hot." Daniel rested his hands on Punk's hips, while his chin rested on Punk's cock. "You know, if you weren't so hot, I would have left you all alone with blue balls."

"Isn't that sweet. I'm touched…" Punk's handsome facial expressions began to grow a smirk. Who knew Daniel had an attraction towards the Straight Edge Savior? Bryan wasn't going to complain though. Instead, his rubs had only gotten more seductive, as he started to dip his hand inside Daniel's trunks so he could rub Daniel's piece of man-meat. "…But then again, you seem pretty touched too, so I guess we're even."

"Mmmm...fuck..." Daniel moaned again. "I fucking hate you! You are so inconsiderate! You don't care about anyone's feelings! But you're so sexy, and hot." Daniel was really angry now. "You know what? I'm gonna go. You can find someone else to-"

"Well if you're leaving so soon, then I guess you can forget about that blowjob I was gonna give you." Punk smirked, as he admired the anger of Daniel's facial expression. Punk didn't know why, but Daniel looked a lot hotter when he was angry than he normally did.

"You're going to do a lot better than that." Daniel mocked, remembering what Punk said earlier. "You piss me off so much! I fucking hate you! But I want you so bad!"

"Then fuck me." This was all Punk bothered to say, before sitting on a nearby bench, lying on his back and spreading his legs open in the air to Bryan, exposing his tight pink asshole to the Vegan. "You can act like you're the best fuck on the planet, but we both know who's the best here."

This was enough for Daniel to stay in the locker room. He ran up to Punk like a little kid on Christmas morning as he looked lustfully at the tight pink hole before him. "Fuck...that hole..." Daniel pulled his trunks down and lined his extremely hard cock near Punk's hole before shoving the thin 8.5 inch cock up Punk's tight ass.

"FUCK!" Punk yelled at the unexpectedness of his ass getting intruded by Bryan. He didn't know that his methods of seduction would actually work, but right now, he wasn't in the right frame of mind to focus on that. Especially as it had been so long since the self proclaimed 'Best in the World' had last taken a cock inside of him. "Fuck! You like that hole don't 'cha? Is it tighter than Gail and AJ?"

"it's so fucking tight... I love your hole..." Daniel could only moan out as he pulled his cock out of the WWE Champion before shoving all of his meat back into Punk's hole. He repeated this until he had a steady rhythm. "You like this cock Punk? Am I impressing you now bitch?"

"You're doing good kid." Punk smiled, as he was starting to drown in an imaginary pool of pleasure and bliss, as Daniel started to hammer deep inside the champion's tight ass. "Fucking get rough on my ass! Show me why you're such a good little fucker." It was amazing. Daniel's cock had certainly changed Punk's sarcastic demeanor into a slutty one all within 30 minutes.

"You like it rough? All you had to do is ask." Daniel smiled back as he gripped his hands on Punk's neck, almost strangling him. He fucked the WWE Champion faster and harder now, feeling Punk's ass tighten around his skinny dick. "FUCK! You're so tight! How is the roster going to think when they find out I fucked you silly?"

Punk couldn't even process any words as Daniel's large hands wrapped around Punk's neck, while the Vegan's cock pistoning cock pumped in and out of him at a ridiculously fast speed. Uncharacteristically high pitched moans and mews were choked out of his mouth whenever he felt his prostate get rammed into by Daniel's big yet thin member. He wouldn't care if Vickie Guerrero walked in now, he just wanted to get fucked like a bitch, and that was exactly Bryan was doing to him.

"You're loving this! I can tell Punk!" Daniel continued to laugh as his thrusts never slowed down. He fucked Punk like his life depended on it. "I...think...I'm gonna...cum!" Daniel screamed. He pulled his cock out of Punk and caught his breath. He didn't want to cum. Not yet. "Do you want to return the favor? It wouldn't be like the Best in the World if you didn't."

"Maybe if you give me a cum shower, I'll consider it." Punk smirked, as he positioned himself so his face was directly under Bryan's sweaty crotch and throbbing cock, as one of the Chicago native's hands worked their way to Bryan's dick, stroking it as fast as he possibly could. "I want to get fucking creamed Bryan! Don't disappoint me here."

"Keep Going! Stroke that Cock!" Daniel moaned out. "Don't stop man... I'm gonna do it! ... I'm... CUMMING!" 5 thick spurts of thick cum shot from Bryan's thin cock and landed all over Punk's face. He was covered from his forehead, to his nose, to his eyes. Most of the cum went straight into the WWE Champion's mouth, while some of the extra cum dripped down to Punk's chest and abs. "You're so fucking dirty!"

"I blame it on you." Punk smirked, before he eagerly licked the piss slit of Bryan's cum spent cock, making sure to drain any remaining droplets of jizz he could possibly find. Once Punk felt the Vegan had no cum left, he decided to 'return the favor', as Bryan had so subtly put it, by pushing Bryan on his back, and ramming in his 8 inch Pipe-Bomb like cock inside Bryan's extremely tight and unsuspecting hole.

"HOLY SHIT!" Daniel blurted out in surprise. "Don't just leave it there, FUCK ME!" Daniel shouted again. He was surprised how he was acting. "Usually I never go for meat. Now you know why…It turns me into a slut!"

"If that's the case, then remind me to give you a piece of beef the next time I see you." Punk smirked, before he plunged his thick hard-on deep into Daniel's accommodating ass yet again. He began to form a slow rhythm that gradually got faster and rougher with each thrust the 'Best in the World' gave.

"FUCK!" Daniel was laughing and moaning at the same time. Anytime Punk said anything funny, Daniel couldn't help but laugh. But his feelings returned to his slutty self. "Choke me out!" Daniel blurted out again to the WWE Champion.

"My pleasure." The smirk that was located on Punk's face only grew larger when he heard Daniel's submissive command, and took great pleasure in obeying them, as he wrapped his two large hands around Daniel's neck, while hammering relentlessly deep into Daniel's prostate with brute and rapid force.

"Mmm!" This was the only thing Daniel could blurt out, on account of Punk's large hands being wrapped around his neck. He reached out and latched on each of Punk's tattooed pecs until he found the WWE Champ's nipples. Ever since Daniel laid eyes on Punk a few years ago, he wanted to play with his nipples. A few years back, Punk had nipple piercings, which Daniel thought was so hot! Looking at them today, they still had the same appeal. Daniel tugged and pinched at the ultra hard skin, causing Punk to moan out as he continued to pound the Vegan's hole.

"FUCK!" Punk yelled, as Daniel's rough tweaks to his sensitive nipples caused him to violently jolt forward and thrust the whole of his big fat cock deep inside Daniel's secretly meat loving asshole. It was moments like these that Punk realised that despite the relationships he shares with people he dislike, a good fuck would always be able to change his mind, like the situation he was in with Bryan. "You're gonna make me cum soon you little fucker! I bet you want my big load, huh?"

"I've never wanted anything more! Give me that creamy load! Shoot it down my throat baby!" Daniel screamed as he tweaked Punk's nipples even harder. He leaned his head forward and puckered his lips for a kiss hoping the tattooed Superstar would get the picture.

Daniel wasn't the only one screaming with joy, as Punk too screamed as he was dangerously close to reaching his orgasm. He felt it would come along any second now, so he quickly took the whole of his pistoning cock out of Bryan's asshole and eventually shoved it inside the Vegan's mouth. "Suck on it you fucker, and you'll get as much cream as your slutty mouth can handle!"

Daniel didn't argue with Punk's command. He sucked as hard as he could, swirling his tongue around the sensitive head. The Vegan was able to taste his insides on the cock, and it tasted really good. He then shoved the whole 8 inch thick monster down his throat and held it there, hoping it was enough for the WWE Champ to shoot his load of creamy cum down Daniel's throat. His hands rested on Punk's soft ass cheeks, they groped and kneaded the cheeks before shoving two fingers up Punk's already pounded ass.

Animalistic growls and groans were all that the self-proclaimed 'Best in the World' could blurt out of his mouth, as the impact of Daniel's fingers deep inside of him caused Punk to thrust his Pipe-Bomb like cock down the throat of Daniel. It didn't take long after for Punk to shoot three thick loads of jizz down the eager throat of the Vegan.

Daniel released Punk's cock from his mouth and swallowed all the sweet cum he could. He returned to the cock and sucked the rest of the Champ's cum out of his cock. "I need to eat some meat more often. It's a lot tastier than I remembered."


End file.
